iPod Shuffle Songfic Drabbles
by JustMe133
Summary: Just some little Benny/Ethan stories that got spun out of songs. Small mentions of boy/boy relationship. Don't like, don't read! Rated T to be safe.


**Bethan iPod Shuffle time! **

**Okay, so I was bored, listening to my new [to me] iPod, and I decided to put my music on shuffle. You know how people do this. No lyrics, just titles, so you should totally check out the songs! Anyways, here you go!**

**Warning: All these are about Benny & Ethan. Friendship? Yes. More? Most likely. All depends on how I write about it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs or Benny & Ethan (or any other characters I use) or the locations used.**

**Also, let me say, if these songs don't go with the story at all, I did that on purpose. I'm writing what I am while listening to the song. There's some rhyme and reason to these, I swear.**

…

**Song 1:**

**Music Sounds Better With U – Big Time Rush**

"What would I do without you?" Ethan asked, glancing at Benny who sat next to him as music blasted through their shared headphones.

"I don't know, be boring?"

"Very true. Huh."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but I've never really listened to this song before."

"It's a good song."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe it's just better with you," Ethan said jokingly, glancing at Benny. Benny glanced back with a huge smile on his face.

"I am just that awesome," Benny said as he slung an arm around Ethan's shoulders. Ethan just shook his head, laughing to himself. He laughed even more as Benny began dancing spastically in his seat to the music.

"You are such a dork."

"You love me this way," Benny said, leaning into Ethan's personal bubble, faces inches from each other. A light blush covered Ethan's cheeks as he stared into Benny's eyes.

"You wish," Ethan said, eyes wide.

"I know." Benny said confidently, leaning away, smirking.

"Jerk," Ethan said, changing the song.

…

**Song 2:**

**Any Kind Of Guy – Big Time Rush**

"Do you like me the way I am?" Benny asked, glancing at his reflection in Ethan's mirror, a grimace on his face.

"You know I do. I wouldn't put up with you if I didn't," Ethan said, thumbing through a magazine, not really paying attention.

"I'm so … awkward though," Benny said sadly, frowning now. That caught Ethan's attention.

"Awkward how?" Ethan asked, standing up and walking towards Benny who still has his back to him.

"I'm all tall and gangly, I'm always told my head is too big or my mouth is too big. I could be any one, and yet I'm stuck as awkward me," Benny said, turning around to face Ethan. Ethan sighed and wrapped his arms around Benny in a comforting hug.

"I love you the way you are. Yes, you could be any one, but then you wouldn't be you. And that's who I want as my best friend and the person I can say anything to. I want you, this way, no other way."

…

**Song 3:**

**This Is Our Someday – Big Time Rush**

"This is it. I'm asking her out today!" Ethan said to himself as he paced by his locker.

"Ya know, if you keep talking to yourself she'll never date you," Benny said bitterly.

"What's up Benny? You seem … not like you."

"Like you care!" Benny said, storming off. Ethan just stood there, wondering what was wrong. Before he could ponder too much Sarah came up.

"Ethan, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Sarah I did! Willyougooutwithme?" He rushed out nervously. Sarah just stared at him then gave him a sad smile.

"No Ethan I won't. I'm sorry, I know you like me, but I would be breaking one of my best friend's hearts by dating you," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Who? Erica? Because I know for a fact she hates me," Ethan stopped rambling as Sarah put a hand over his mouth.

"Think about it Ethan." With that she walked away, leaving a confused Ethan behind.

…

"You turned him down?" Benny said as he sat across from Sarah at lunch.

"I had to. I know how much you like him."

"Yeah but he doesn't like me like that. He likes you. You should've said yes."

"No. I could not do that you. You are my friend Benny, and girls don't date their friend's crushes. Is just what we do."

"Benny….likes me?" Ethan said, for he had been standing behind them, listening to their conversation. Benny decided to take charge and tell him the truth.

"Yes Ethan, I like you. This is the day that everything changes but oh well, I'm saying. I like you. I'm sorry," Benny said, turning away. Ethan grabbed his arm and pulled Benny to him.

"Benny…"

…

**Song 4:**

**Kiss The Girl – Disney's The Little Mermaid [I have some weird songs on my iPod lol]**

"I can't believe Jane is making us watch The Little Mermaid!" Ethan complained, falling back on the couch.

"Shut up Ethan!" Jane and Benny said together, turning back to the TV.

"Benny, you like this?"

"My favorite part is coming up!" Benny said excitedly. Ethan chuckled watching his best friend act like an 8 year old girl. He laughed even more as Benny began to sing to the song. Jane soon joined him as they danced in the middle of the living room to the song.

"Wow. How did I not know this about you?" Ethan said through his laughs.

"You need to pay attention and KISS THE GIRL!" Benny belted out the last line, laughing along with Jane and Ethan now who began applauding.

"That was entertaining," Ethan said as Benny sat back down, leaning over to him as Jane was singing loudly again. Benny on the other hand grabbed Ethan and kissed him.

"Wh-why did you do that?" he asked as his face turned a bright pink color.

"It said to kiss the girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

…

**Song 5:**

**Till I Forget About You – Big Time Rush**

"She broke up with me," Benny said, falling onto Ethan's bed.

"Who broke up with you?"

"Della."

"I didn't even know you were dating her…"

"She wanted to keep it a secret until her ex left her alone. I guess that never happened because she's back with him."

"I'm sorry dude. Come on, let's go downstairs and make some sugary snacks to drown your sorrows in."

…

After stuffing their mouths full of marshmallows and having a movie marathon, the boys were sprawled out in Ethan's room, watching another movie before going to bed.

"You'll do anything to help me forget about her right?"

"Of course I will buddy; you know I just want to see you happy."

"Come here then," Benny said, motioning to the spot next to him on the bed. Ethan came and sat next to him, eyeing him.

"Okay I'm here. Now wha-" Ethan was cut off by Benny's lips on his. Ethan pushed him away gently, looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" Benny just nods, a "please," escaping his lips. Ethan just sighed and pressed his lips back to Benny's, hoping he wasn't going to regret this.

…

**Song 6:**

**Beggin' On Your Knees – Victoria Justice**

Ethan was on his way to Sarah's house. He was going to help her study. They had been dating a few weeks, and Ethan couldn't be happier. Sarah was also doing better in her classes, thanks to his help. He was glad that he could help her. He frowned though as he heard Sarah's laugh come from the trees near her house. Going to inspect what was going on his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"You're cheating on me? With him?" he said, pointing at Rory. Rory's eyes widened before he took off flying, leaving Sarah and Ethan alone.

"Ethan… I'm sorry. But … I really like Rory."

"You could've broken up with me."

"But then you wouldn't help me with my class work."

"So you were just using me?"

"Using's the wrong word. I was doing something that would keep us both happy. You got to date me and I got to pass my classes."

"I'm out of here. Goodbye Sarah," Ethan said, turning around and walking away.

…

"Harsh dude," Benny said after Ethan told him what happened. Benny slid a comforting arm around Ethan and pulled him to him. Ethan accepted the position willingly, frowning as he placed his head on Benny's shoulder. "Want me to go stake them?"

"No, it's fine. I'm over it."

"Good thing they didn't know about us," Benny said, kissing Ethan's head softly.

"True. We would've never heard the end of it," Ethan said, looking up and meeting Benny's lips as a gentle kiss was shared.

"She'll never know what she was missing," Benny said as he rubbed his nose against Ethan's, both sighing happily.

"Her loss."

…

**Well, I think I'm done. Hope these little drabbles weren't too bad! I have a ton more songs I could use, but then this would've been going on FOREVER! Anyways, I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year! **

**And if any of these were good enough to continue as a real story, let me know and I will [attempt to] make it happen! **

**Thank you to all my dedicated readers, I hope you all enjoyed these. **

**-JustMe133**


End file.
